New Kid
by Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All
Summary: Blaine is the new kid, Kurt is the gorgeous teen vampire everyone wants but no one can have. Everyone suspects Kurt is gay, but no one expects what happens. Rated M for future chapters.
1. New Kid

**A/N I do not own twilight or glee. **

**Review if you like this please! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>(Blaine's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Who is that?" I asked Mercedes. There was a gorgeous man walking into the cafeteria and I couldn't look away.

"That's Kurt Hummel. Totally hot, but no one here is good enough for him. We all think he's gay. He is still smoking' hot even if he is gay," Mercedes was staring at him too.

"Well if he is then I am definitely going after that." I hadn't even realized what I said until Quinn started laughing.

"You mean you're gay?" She laughed harder and I soon realized that the laughter was directed at Rachel. "Rachel has been falling head over heels for you."

"Really, Quinn? Why would you say that?" Rachel threw her roll at the giggling cheerleader.

"Sorry, Rachel. I should've told you guys before." I smiled apologetically.

"You sure don't look the part, Blaine," Mercedes laughed too.

"Have you guys not been paying attention to his wardrobe?" Santana looked annoyed. "He wears fucking bow ties! What straight guy wears bow ties?"

"She has a point. Let's stop hating on the new gay kid mk?" I laughed with them. "I already know we are going to be close friends."

"Hey guys it's time for Mr. Shue's assignment," Brittney laughed and bounced out of her seat, taking Santana's hand in her's as she did. She pointed at the band, the bass player saw the cue and nodded at the rest of the guys.

I was so nervous. When a new member comes into Glee the whole club does a song during lunch hour. Today I had to sing and prove myself to the club and the school. The noob got to pick the song and who got to sing what, but I let Mr. Shue tell people what parts to sing because I didn't know where everyone's forte was.

"So hot out of the box

Can we pick up the pace

Turn it up, heat it up

I need to be entertained

Push the limit, are you with it?

Baby don't be afraid

Imma hurt you real good baby"

I started singing and then jumped up on the table.

"Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display

I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed

Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name"

Adam Lambert is my guilty pleasure and this song is amazing.

"No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over"

Damn, Santana could sing.

"Oh!

Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do

Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment"

The rest of the club jumped in for the chorus and Santana and I finished out the song together on some stanzas, separate on others, and the Glee club jumped in on the chorus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurt's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Hey Finn, who's that new kid in Glee club?" I pointed in the direction of the club.

"I think it's Blaine Anderson. Haven't you 'heard' people talking about him?" Finn put air quotes around the word heard.

"Yeah, but not his name…"I trailed off and watched as Blaine jumped up on the table and belted out Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment. God, that song is amazing. I'd love to make out with someone to that song someday. Hell, I'd love to make out with that Blaine kid someday. "Do you know if he's on my team? I heard Mercedes telling him they all thought I was gay, but I got distracted after that."

"I think so, he's wearing a fucking bow tie."

I glared at Finn. "Fashion has no gender asshole."

"Sorry bro. I forgot you get offended by that. Sorry." He looked like he wanted to laugh, but held it in.

"I can 'hear' you, Finn." I glared at him and put air quotes around hear.

"Oops." He said, but he thought 'fuck that stupid power' then smiled at me.

"Fuck you." I gave him the finger and tuned into Blaine. I heard nothing. "About that…fuck this stupid power. I can't hear him. I have no idea why."

"Then listen to Mercedes and Santana. They keep talking to him."

"Good idea."

'_Damn that boy is fine. I wants me a piece of that.' _Typical Santana.

'_It's really too bad he's gay…He's really cute. That Kurt kid will probably be all over him when he finds out.' _Oh thank you Mercedes!

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I hurried out of the cafeteria and to the nearest bathroom.

"Okay, he's gay. That doesn't mean he likes you. He probably doesn't even know you're gay. He's just a guy. A really REALLY hot guy." I told myself as I paced in the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blaine's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Hey guys I'll see you later. I have to go turn in my information sheet to the nurse." They all nodded and said good-bye and I headed out the cafeteria. I went to the bathroom first, some kid ruffled my hair and I had to fix it.

I stopped outside the door and hear someone inside talking to himself. "He probably doesn't even know you're gay. He's just a guy. A really really hot guy."

I opened the door and saw Kurt pacing the floor. "Blaine is just like any other guy."

"No I'm not."

Kurt jumped. "Oh! You scared me!"

"Terribly sorry. I'm not like other guys." I walked up to him. "Want to come to a party with me this Friday? It's at Mercedes Jones' house. The Glee club will be there and her parents will be out of town for the weekend. They told me I should invite you. You don't have to, I just thought I'd ask and see if you were busy or something…" Dammit I was rambling again.

"Uhm…I guess so. I don't have other plans so why not?" Kurt smiled.

"Great. Give me your phone." Kurt dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. I gasped when his skin touched mine. "Jesus you're cold. Do you need a jacket?"

"No I have one. I am always cold," Kurt laughed and looked away.

"Ok." I put my number in his phone and texted myself then handed it back to him. "I'll text you with the details."

"Sure," Kurt turned to leave. "Bye Blaine."

"See you later Kurt." I turned to the mirror. My hair wasn't that bad, so I left the room too and walked to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Party Part 1

**AN This chapter is a giftfic for Oh-The-Tears-That-Fall****(: hope you all like it! Sorry its short**

* * *

><p>Damn I can't get Kurt's voice out of my head. The way that he said <em>sure <em>made chills run up my spine. His voice, angelic, yet a hint of darkness to it. And his eyes, they were the most amazing shade of golden-brown I've ever seen! "Blaine! Come on dude. You have to be at Mercedes' house in an hour." My dad threw a tin foil ball at my head.

"Shit. I'm going to be late." I texted Kurt and told him I'd be at his house in half an hour to pick him up.

"Language Blaine. I don't mind it, but just be careful."

An hour later Kurt and I walked into Mercedes' house and the party looked like it had just started. From what we could tell only two out of the seven pizzas had been eaten and four wine coolers were empty.

"Hey guys! We were just getting ready to play spin the bottle. The only two rules are that you have to drink one wine cooler before you can play and who ever it lands on you have to kiss," Santana finished off her wine cooler and set it on the ground, handing Kurt and I one as she sat down.

"Sounds good to me, you in Kurt?" I sat down and sipped on my drink. He nodded and sat beside me.

"Yeah _sure_, I'm gonna need another one of these though before we even start." Puck threw another at him and he downed his first the belched loudly. "Sorry 'bout that." Everyone laughed and he sipped on his second.

"Well what are we waiting for? Hey where's Berry? She never misses a party." I asked, finishing my drink.

"Oh she and Finn are in my basement doing god knows what." Mercedes' waved off.

"I'm first!" Brittnay squealed. She spun and it landed on Puck. She kissed him and he pulled away as soon as her lips touched his.

"Damn girl what you been drinking?" He wiped his lips off then spun. It landed on Santana.

"Oh hells yes," she crawled across the small circle and locked lips with him.

"Damn guys get a room," Cedes' made a barfing noise then laughed when Puck got up with Santana in his arms. "Clean up after yourselves or do it in the shower!" She spun and drank her third wine cooler. "Blaineeee! Come 'ere!"

_Ugh she's already drunk. I hate kissing girls. _I moved over to her and she kissed me deeply and tried to put her tongue in my mouth. "Cedes'! Gay remember?" She giggled and sat back down. I scoffed. "Girls." I laughed at Cedes' mock hurt look. I spun and it landed on Kurt. I swallowed hard.

He looked at me and smiled a little. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He winked and leaned over and kissed me.

When his lips touched mine it felt like we were the only two people in the room, hell it felt like we were the only two people in the world. When he pulled away I opened my eyes slowly and he was smiling. The way his eyes shone told me he felt the same thing. He kissed me again and everybody got up and spread out around the room, Rory and Sugar went to the kitchen to get more pizza, Artie and Mercedes went over to the karaoke machine, and Brittnay and Santana went over to the corner of the room and cuddled.

"Wanna go to a different room? Maybe talk?" Kurt took my hand and led me towards a large bedroom in the back of the house. He shut the door and locked it. "Please tell me you felt that."

I nodded. "Yeah. Only two people who exist?" He nodded a Dont hate me! nd looked nervous. I took a step towards him, signaling anything he wanted to do was okay with me.

"I wish I could do what I want to do to you…" he trailed off and I cupped his face in my hands.

"Why are you so cold? And your eyes were a golden-brown a couple days ago, they are closer to onyx now. What's wrong Kurt?" I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Will you promise not to run? Will you swear to me you won't judge me after I tell you? Will you listen until I'm done?"

"Oh god, you're not a girl are you? I mean you have a dick right?" I laughed.

"Yes, Blaine. I have a dick. That's not it. Where should I start?" He sat on the bed.

"The beginning?" I sat beside him.

"_Sure." _There's that word again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliff hanger guys!<strong> **Please don't hate me! *hides* Review?**


	3. Party Part 2

**Thank you Oh-The-Tears-That-Fall for this idea(: Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurt's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Where should I start?" I sat on the edge of the bed.

"The beginning." Blaine sat beside me but sat sideways with his legs crossed so he could see my face. I turned the same way.

"Yeah, sure. The beginning." I took a deep breath.

"So my original family lived if France. I know what you're gonna say, I don't sound like I'm from Europe. We moved to Jersey when I was four months old. When I turned ten we moved here, to Washington. My parent's took great care in making sure I didn't have a Jersey accent, but as I'm sure you can tell it slips in every now and then.

"My parent's weren't…normal parents. They had me when they were only seventeen. They had no idea how to raise a kid so by the time I was able to stay home alone and take care of myself they went to college and left me to figure out how to get to Fork's Middle School on my own which was a good two and a half miles away from our house. I decided to go talk to the local home schooling board about home schooling myself. When it came time for high school I came to Forks high school.

"My parents were never around and I ran away a lot. I ended up in a boys home where Burt Hummel came and adopted me. He took me in and told me about what his family was. Finn came after I did and I was already part of what the Hummel's were by that time. It took a year for me to accept the Hummel's ways."

"What are they? What are you?" Blaine looked up at me with questioning eyes.

We both jumped when Mercedes' pounded on the door. "You two better not be making out!"

"We aren't!" I shouted back at her and looked at Blaine. "At least not yet." I winked at him. "Come on. Let's go back out there." He took my extended hand and smiled.

**(Blaine's P.O.V.) **

"I need another one of those." I pointed at Santana's wine cooler and Mercedes' handed me one.

"Blaine, how many have you had?" Kurt looked at me with worried eyes.

"'Bout seven? Then this one." I giggled and drank it down fast. "We should go out." I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Blaine, that's enough alcohol and I thought we already were?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are we?" I looked at Mercedes'. "I'm dating Kurt Hummel! Kurt the-hottest-guy-in-school Hummel."

"Lucky bastard." She laughed and went to go sit with Sam.

"What do you say we blow this pop stand? You can crash at my place. Your dad expect you home?" Kurt took my hand and led me out the door.

"No. He thinks I'm staying here. Doesn't expect me back until Sunday night." It was 2 am Saturday morning.

"Let's worry about tonight okay? We will figure out tomorrow while you treat your monster hang-over."

"It's not gonna be that bad. I'm not slurring my speech like Tana was. What about you? You drank more than I did, should you be driving?"

"I have a very high tolerance for alcohol, Blaine. Don't worry. Climb in and get comfy. It's gonna be a little while."

**(Kurt's P.O.V.)**

He's so gorgeous when he sleeps. I don't want to wake him up. When I pulled into my driveway I picked Blaine up carefully as to not wake him and had walked at human pace up to my room. I had called Burt and let him know I was bringing home a friend and that he was kind of wasted so everyone needed to be quiet. Blaine had been asleep for eleven hours when Burt came in to check on us. "Where am I?" He sat up confused and saw Burt.

"Kurt brought you here last night. I brought you a hangover kit." He nodded to the bedside table.

"Thanks." Blaine fell back into the bed.

"Thanks, Burt. We should be down in an hour or two." Burt nodded and closed the door.

"I feel like shit." Blaine sat up again and opened the Pepto-Bismol and took a dose of it. "This tastes like shit."

I laughed. "Yeah, stomach medicine tends to taste that way. The bathroom is through that door to your left by the way. In case last night needs to make an appearance."

"You laugh loud. And it probably-" He held up a finger and rushed to the bathroom. He didn't close the door behind him so I sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"Here." He drank the water I handed him but spit out the first two drinks in the toilet them flushed.

"Correction _that _tasted like shit. I don't think I'm done. I don't have to puke right now, but I have a feeling I will again soon. Will you stay in here with me?" He laid down and put his head in my lap.

"Not like I have a choice with your head in my lap." I laughed softly and he smiled.

"You're really beautiful. You know that?" He looked at me with adoration in his eyes.

"Thanks." I smiled and he sat up fast and puked again.

"Mood is ruined." He laughed and drank more water. "Thank you, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Sorry this one's short guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Blaine's P.O.V.) <strong>

_Hey can I come over? _I put my phone down and waited for a reply. Less than a minute later my phone went off and a six letter word popped up. My dad walked by and gave me a weird look. Evidently I had a huge smile on my face.

_Always. _Simple word but held so much meaning in it.

"I'm going to Kurt's. I'll let you know if I am going to be out past dinner." I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Not past eleven, Blaine." My dad warned.

"No problem." I practically ran out the door.

"Don't speed!"

"I'll try!"

I was at Kurt's in ten minutes flat. I stopped the car and sent him a text letting him know I was here. He said to just come in, that he was in the kitchen.

"Hey handsome. Whatcha doing?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked over his shoulder.

"Making you dinner. Being an awesome boyfriend." He smiled and turned around. "No bow tie?"

I shook my head. "Not today. But I wore your favorite jeans." I smiled and stepped back so he could see.

"My favorite pair is orange." He looked confused.

"Same brand, style, and all that stuff, except purple. Got them yesterday." I did a little twirl so Kurt could see all angles.

"Nice. I think I like these better. Purple is my favorite color." He pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What do you want to do today?"

"Remember when we were at Mercedes' party and you were telling me about your family? She interrupted you. I'd like to hear the rest. Then maybe we can go up to your room and do what she thought we were doing?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Okay. As long as you hold to your promise." He put the dinner items in the fridge. "Come upstairs." He took my hand and led me up to his room. "Sit anywhere."

"Wow." He had a piano in his room. Why can't I have a piano in my room? He also had a big bed. And by big I mean BIG. There were a few bean bag chairs in the corner. Typical teenage boy room minus the piano. "Do you play?"

"A little."

I went to go sit on the bean bags and Kurt followed. "Okay so you were just at what the Hummel's are. Start there."

"Right. So it took me a while to accept it and for my change in…life style to begin. Our family wasn't as big when I came. It was just Burt, Carol, and Matt. I came, then Rory and Sugar, then Finn."

I interrupted. "I didn't know Rory and Sugar were related to you. Obviously not by blood, but still."

"Yeah. So my family. We aren't like other people. As I'm sure you have noticed. I am not normal. I haven't had a normal life in a hundred years." He stopped and looked at me for the first time since I had mentioned Rory and Sugar. "I'm not exaggerating."

"H-how old are you?" I asked looking right at him.

"Technically I'm seventeen. In reality I will be 157 in May." He looked down and played with a string on the bag he was sitting on.

I moved over to him. "Look at me, Kurt." He did and I took his face in my hands and kissed him lightly. "Keep going."

"The Hummels- my family- are," he took a deep breath. "We're vampires. But we aren't like the others. We hunt animals not people."

I looked down and sat back in my seat. I looked back up at him. "That's kinda hot, Kurt. Why didn't you tell me at Cedes' party?"

"No one knows. No one will ever know either. Right?" He set his hand on mine.

"Right. Mum's the word." I made a motion that more or less said my lips are sealed.

"Now, about the making out. Do you still want to?" I nodded. "Even though I've been hunting animals for a long time, human blood still sends me over the edge so we may have to stop before it gets too far."

"That's okay." He looked like he was about to say something. "I want this, Kurt. Can we please just have less talking more kissing?"

He laughed. "_Sure."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the anticipation there. Ha ha. There will be smut in the next chapter. Not a lot, but smut indeed. <strong>


	5. Can I Try Something?

**Hope you like this(:**

* * *

><p>"This is amazing. What's it called again?" I said around a mouthful of chicken something.<p>

"Chicken risotto and asparagus. Why is that hard to remember?" Kurt laughed at me and finished off his cup of what was probably blood but he wouldn't tell me for sure. It was in a white Styrofoam cup and he had a black straw.

"No clue. You're distracting me?" He laughed at that and I smirked. "So why do your eyes change color?"

"Well, since we hunt animals their blood makes our eyes turn bronze-gold and the other vamps eyes are red. When we are hungry our eyes turn pitch black, whether we drink animals or humans."

"I think you have sexy eyes." I winked at him and ate the last bite of my food and moved my chair beside his. "What about you body temp?"

"Since my heart doesn't beat, I don't have warmth pulsing through my body so I'm always cold." He kissed my neck. "What is this, 20 Questions?"

I laughed. "Nah. It would be if you weren't doing that."

His hand dropped to my thigh. "Can I?" He was asking if he had my permission for anything and I nodded and tilted my head to the other side so he had more neck to kiss. "If I hurt you please please tell me. Okay?"

"Yeah just…just keep doing that. It feels amazing."

He slowly moved his hand up my thigh and placed it gently on my crotch. "Okay?"

I gasped. "More than okay. I'm not making it hard for you am I? I mean with nnngh kissing my neck?" He was rubbing my dick through my pants.

"Not yet. I'll stop if I have to. I won't stop this though," he squeezed gently on my dick. "Wouldn't want you getting blue balls now would we?"

"Wait. Can you…I mean…uhm…" I didn't know how to word it.

"Evidently." He was looking down. There was a large bulge in his pants.

"You mean you've never…" My mouth was hanging open.

"Not since Burt changed me. And I never had sex so…" He trailed off. His hand had stopped moving and was back on my thigh, sadly. "Never had a boy's hands on me or a girl's for that matter, girls always asked me out but I always declined. One time I made out with a girl and we dated a bit…I was going through my "I'm not really gay" stage. I have never felt another guy's mouth on mine or around my…" He looked at me. "Not that I'm suggesting anything at all. I don't want to push you. The last thing I want to do is push you, and it's not just because if we go too far before we are both ready I might bite you or something, it's because I really really care about you."

"You'll have to tell me about that girl sometime. I really care about you too, Kurt. I really do. And I love this deepness we are getting here, I really do, but I have a little problem that needs to be taken care of and it looks like you do too." I nodded at our pants and he laughed. I winked at him. "So you've never had a guy's hands on you before?" I got down on my knees and he helped me pull his pants down.

"I don't know Blaine…" He stopped with his hands fiddling with the hem on his boxers. "I don't want to hurt you."

"If you feel like you are about to loose it let me know okay?" I took his hands in mine. "You won't hurt me."

"Okay. Are you _sure_?" He looked right into my eyes.

"Yes. Kurt, I'm sure. And by the way, the way you say sure drives me crazy. It has since you told me you would come to Mercedes' party with me." I winked at him.

"Oh really now?" He relaxed and laughed. "Alright then. Let's get on with it." He pulled his boxers down and his fully erect dick popped out.

"Holy fuck." I blinked a few times, thinking my eyes were playing with me. Nope. They weren't.

"Like what you see Anderson?" Kurt laughed and stroked his dick lightly. "Hmm…this feels a lot different than it did when I was human. You _sure _you still want to do this?"

I nodded. "Yah, I'm sure. I was just admiring." Shit he was huge. I stroked him a few times just to see how he would react.

He tilted his head back. "Damn that feels really good. Keep doing that."

I did as instructed but picked up a steady rhythm of pumping him with my fist. He felt so amazing in my hand. "How much control do you think you have?"

"No idea. Why?" He looked back down at me.

I bit my lip. "I want to try something."

"I'll stop you if I need to." He looked into my eyes again.

I nodded and shifted a little so I was closer to him. He spread his legs wider. "Let me know if this is okay, Kurt." I licked the slit on his dick where pre-cum was starting to form. He didn't say anything so I took the head in my mouth. Kurt let his head fall back and he slid down a little in the chair. I took that as a keep going so I took more into my mouth until I felt like I was going to choke and realized that I only had about eight inches in my mouth. There was still two or three waiting.

"Oh shit. Blaine that feels good." Damn, he wasn't kidding about not touching himself in 100 years well more actually.

I pulled back and drug my tongue down the underside of his dick. Once I got down to the part I couldn't get in my mouth I covered it in wet sloppy kisses. "This still okay?" He moaned a yes. I took one of his balls in my mouth and sucked gently. Then the other.

He was really good at holding his cum. I'd been doing this for about thirty minutes now, my mouth was starting to get dry. "Shit. Blaine, I'm close"

I wrapped my fist around his dick and started pumping while I gave him a blowjob and he came into my mouth shortly after. I had to pull back though because he came hard. Most of it landed on my chin and the floor.

"I have more control than I thought." He stood up and pulled up his pants. "Let me get a towel."

"I got it." He tried to clean up the mess, but I took the towel from him. "My problem is still bugging me though. You could help with that." I winked at him and dropped the towel on the floor.

"I'll try." He helped me out of my pants and once my dick was showing he made a face.

"What's wrong?" I instantly felt self conscious and wished I could reverse time.

"I can smell your blood really really strongly."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll take care of it when I leave then. Or the next time I need to use your restroom." I pulled my pants up. "I actually should get going. My dad wants be back before eleven and its ten thirty."

"Yeah…I'm really sorry." He looked so sad.

"Kurt, it's okay. We can try again some other time."

"_Sure_, some other time." He winked.

"Not helping, love. Goodnight." I laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

**Review? Or even PM me and tell me what you think(:**


	6. Please?

**A.N. Hey guys I'm probably not gonna upload any more chapters this week. I am almost done with my Language Arts class and I want to finish it this week. I love all this feedback I'm getting from MonkyJuice and Oh-The-Tears-That-Fall thank you two very much(: This next chapter I'm gonna post is split into two parts because I want to keep writing on this chapter but I have writers block. Sorry it's short; from now on I think this will all be in Blaine's P.O.V. I may make some chapters later on from Kurt's but mostly Blaine. Review? (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Blaine's P.O.V.)<strong>

_Hey Kurt ( : wanna go get coffee? _I've had a question on my mind since our little kitchen deal.

_Yeah sure. Lima Bean in 10? _I smiled. Today was the day I was going to ask my big question.

_See you then ( ; _

Ten minutes later I was sitting at our usual table and sipping a low-fat white chocolate peppermint mocha. Kurt thinks it's gross I think it's heaven. Kurt walked in just as I took my second drink. "Hey beautiful." I stood up and hugged him. "Order your coffee, I'm paying. Then we are going on a walk." Even though Kurt was a vampire and doesn't need to drink or eat, he still drank coffee; his excuse is old habits die hard.

Kurt got his coffee and we walked outside hand in hand. "So I have a question for you."

"Shoot." He took a sip and turned us a little to the left in the direction of the woods.

"I love walking through the woods with you." I snuggled up to his side and he put his arm around my shoulders. "So how does someone become a vampire?"

Kurt choked on his coffee. "I hate that I can't read your mind. Why?"

"Right now I'm just curious." I don't want to live without him…I can't live without him. Someday I'm going to ask him to change me.

"Well, all that really has to happen is a vampire bites a human and pulls away before draining them." He took another sip. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason." I lied. I've always been a bad liar.

"Blaine…" Kurt knew why I asked without having to read my mind. "Blaine I am not changing you. You are lucky to have a human life. I can't die. I can't age. I can't experience human things. I can't even go out in the fucking sunlight."

"I love you, Kurt. I don't want to loose you. I don't want you to have to worry about loosing control with me. I- wait you can't be out in the sunlight?" It had been cloudy every day since I moved here. Today was no exception.

He shook his head. "Come on. Get on my back." I did as he told me and he ran up the mountain we were near.

"Holy shit Kurt! Where are we going?"

'Up the mountain. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight." He stopped and let me climb down.

Kurt walked into the small patch of sun in front of us. "Please don't run, or scream…" He stepped in the sunlight and turned around.

"Kurt…" I breathed. He looked kind of like Robert Pattinson did in that stupid Twilight movie, but instead of sparkling he shone. He looked like there was a light inside him that was lightly shining through his skin. "You're beautiful, Kurt."

"Beautiful…" He scoffed. "This isn't beauty." He closed the space between us and put two fingers to my pulse point. "That is beauty. Being alive."

"Kurt, you're perfect. Trust me." I took his hands in mine. "Calm down, okay? You're starting to scare me."

"Blaine, you're too good for me." Kurt rubbed his thumb over my hand and looked down at our hands. "I have no idea what I did to deserve you. 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.'"

"'What a stupid lamb.'" I quoted trying not to laugh.

"'What a sick masochistic lion.'" At that we both started laughing.

"That's better." I smiled at him after we calmed down. "I love when you're happy."

"I love when you're happy." He kissed me lightly.

"Why won't you change me?" I looked up into the taller boy's eyes.

"I want you to be happy, and you won't be if I do." Kurt turned away.

"Kurt…" I had tears in my eyes. Why couldn't he see I was only happy with him?


	7. Damn Brothers

**A/N Thanks for waiting guys(: I had a busy past few days. I hope you all like this!  
><strong>

**(Blaine's P.O.V.)**

_*Six months later*_

"Hey Finn! Can I talk to you?" I finally caught up to Mr. Frankenstein.

"Yeah sure. Whatsup?" He stopped. Thank god.

"Kurt _still_ won't listen to me…I asked him if he would change me. Not now of course, but soon. I just really love him and I feel like we have really strong chemistry. I think if he doesn't then I'm gonna get old and gross and he won't want me…" I took a breath. "Wow that was hard to say without breathing."

"Uhm…I don't really know what to tell you dude…" Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe he's right not to change you."

"Finn! I thought we were friends! You're supposed to support me with this!" I practically screamed at him.

"Whoa….Scary Blaine….uhm I'll talk to him." Finn smiled.

"Thanks dude." We bumped fists and I walked off to Biology.

**(Kurt's P.O.V.)**

_I wonder why Blaine was so forceful when he was talking to me about Kurt. _I couldn't help it. I was tapping into people brains again. Finn was usually good at guarding his thoughts when I was around and only thinking about girls, but not today.

_He really wants Kurt to change him. I don't see why. He's a human…all any of us really want to be. _What the hell? Did Blaine tell Finn to talk to me about turning him? I pulled out my phone.

_Dinner tonight? Port Angeles. My treat. _

Less than a minute later I got an answer.

_Screw dinner, let's go get lunch. I didn't eat today, Cedes had a meltdown. I've got subs for my last two classes. Meet your car?_

I didn't answer. He knew I'd taken these same classes at this same school twenty years ago. One teacher thought he recognized me, but I shrugged it off and said that my dad and I could pass as twins. I don't give a shit about how to properly solve a quadratic equation anyways.

**(Blaine's P.O.V.)**

"Could I get the ravioli?" I asked the waitress.

"Sure thing darlin'. And you sir?" She looked to Kurt.

"We are going to share. Thank you ma'am." Kurt glared at her as she walked away. "I don't like when women hit on you."

"Me either." I laughed.

When the waitress took away our plate I looked up at Kurt lovingly. "So what's the occasion?"

"Finn didn't talk to me, but I read his mind." Kurt looked down. He knew I knew what he was talking about. "I just don't want you missing any human experiences you know?" He looked into my eyes.

"I won't Kurt. Baby, I love you. I wan to be with you forever." I took his ice cold hands in mine. "I want to be this temperature some day. And _not_ in a casket."

"Okay." He smiled a little.

"Okay?" I giggled.

"After you turn eighteen." I wouldn't have cared if he made me wait till I was 21. Kurt was going to change me!

"That's in four months." I smiled and he nodded. "I want one thing first though." He raised an eyebrow. "There is _one human experience I wanna try before." _

_He smiled, but then looked down. "I'll hurt you…" _

"_No. You won't I trust you, Kurt." He kept his gaze down. "Baby, look at me." He did. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Me."_

_He simply nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's go." He put down a few twenties in the check thing and got up. _

_We drove back to my house and he parked a couple blocks down. "Mind if I stay the night?" I shook my head and smiled big. _

"_It's the first time you've asked." _

"_Yeah. I'm not too ninja when I watch you sleep am I?" I shook my head and he laughed. "I'll be in your room." _

"_Get in my closet so my dad doesn't find you." He nodded and ran to my house. I walked the little ways to my house and unlocked the door. "Dad, I'm home. I'm tired I think I'm gonna go my homework then hit the sack. G'night." Dad grumbled a 'night' in my direction. God, men and football. I'll never understand. _

"_You wanna make out?" Kurt was laying on my bed. _

_I didn't answer him. Instead I got on my bed and straddled him. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, lightly at first, but then with passion and lust. He growled. It was a deep predatorily sound. _

_He ran his hands through my hair, ripping my curls free of their product prison. _

"_God I love your hair." He kissed my jaw line and sucked on my neck. I moaned and bucked my hips into his. "Gotta stop." He said sadly. "I haven't hunted in a week and you smell delicious, Blaine." _

"_Damn you blood. Okay." I rolled off him and curled into his side._

_He growled again. "Finn's outside." _

"_That growl is so sexy." I said snuggling closer. "He can't have you." _

"_He's not gonna leave. Burt wants me home." Kurt got up. "I have to go. I love you, Blaine."_

_I smiled. "I love you too. Goodnight my sweet prince of the night."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "Goodnight my love." He kissed my forehead. "Until I return."_


	8. AN

**AN I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Microsoft is being anal and it keeps freezing up after a few words. I'd like to get the next chapter up this week, but it may not happen. Again I'm really sorry and I will make it up to you all. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Can I Ask You Something?

**AN Warning gay slurs. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine! Wait up!" Mercedes saw me walking down the hall and was hurrying to catch up. "Damn white boy, you walk fast." She laughed and I slowed down.<p>

"Sorry Cedes. Trying to get out of here before the jocks get a chance to-" I was cut off by a slushy thrown in my face and a rude shove to the floor.

"Fuckin' faggot. That's where you belong. On the fucking floor!" Karofsky laughed and high fived a few of the other Neanderthals he was with.

"Fucking idiot." I mumbled.

"Since when did you get a mouth?" Cedes helped me up and walked with me to the girls restroom to help me wash off.

I walked out to my car in a very shitty mood. Kurt was leaning against my car. "Bad day?" He took in my expression.

"Slushy facial and got called a faggot. How was your day?" He gave me a sympathetic look. "Do you wanna come over and help me with Calculus homework? I didn't pay attention in class."

"Sure. I'll meet you there, I have to take Finn home." He left.

I was up in my room with my books all around me on my bed when the door bell rang. I heard my dad greet whoever it was.

"Hi, Blaine invited me over today." I heard Kurt and smiled. Shit! I forgot my dad didn't know we were dating. He knew I liked him, but he didn't know we were dating.

"He's upstairs. Go right and he's the first door on the left."

"Hey." I said, getting up.

"Your dad thinks I'm your boyfriend." He said kissing me. "Why on earth would he think that?" Another kiss and a chuckle.

"I have no idea. It's not like I talk about you all day every day." I winked and went back to my mess of homework. "I hate homework."

"Think about how I feel. I've been learning the same stuff for years." He chuckled and picked up my French book. "Prêt à démarrer, l'amour?"

"Fluent?" He nodded. "Another amazing thing about you."

"Wanna know something else?" I nodded. "I can make this fun. For every French sentence you can get out perfectly, you get a kiss. If you can have a conversation with me, we can make out whenever you want. One time, unscheduled." He winked.

"I love you." I kissed his cheek. "Let's do this."

"Let's start easy." He stood up and put the book on the other side of the room. "Bonjour, mon nom est Kurt."

"Bonjour, je tiens à Blaine. Comment êtes-vous aujourd'hui?" I smiled, so did he. I got it right.

"Je fais bien. Vous avez l'air étonnant par la route." He winked.

"Merci. Tu es très belle. Etes-vous un ange? Vous devez être parce que personne n'est aussi belle que vous." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Maudit sois-tu. Viens ici que je puisse t'embrasser." He leaned back and pulled me back with him.

"Je t'aime." I kissed him softly. He kissed me back.

"I really, really love you. Blaine you are amazing." He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it.

"_You _are." I kissed his palm.

"Blaine, c-can I ask you something?" He looked nervous.

"Anything." I sat up. So did he.

He got off the bed and pulled me up with him. "So I talked to your dad last week. He knows we are dating, he knows we have been since you moved here. We talked for a while. He seems to like me, and I'm glad."

"So what did you want to ask me?" I looked into his eyes. He looked nervous.

He got down on one knee. I gasped. "Blaine Darren Anderson, will you do the honnor of marrying me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Sorry if the French is a bit off, I used google translate. Here is what they mean.<strong>

**Bonjour, mon nom est Kurt.-Hello, my name is Kurt**

**Bonjour, je tiens à Blaine. Comment êtes-vous aujourd'hui?-Hello, I am Blaine. How are you today?**

**Je fais bien. Vous avez l'air étonnant par la route.-I am well. You look amazing by the way.**

**Merci. Tu es très belle. Etes-vous un ange? Vous devez être parce que personne n'est aussi belle que vous.-Thank you. You are beautiful. Are you an angel? You must be because no one is as beautiful as you.**

**Maudit sois-tu. Viens ici que je puisse t'embrasser.-Damn you. Come here so I can kiss you.**

**Je t'aime.-I love you.**

**Reviews are like candy. I love them(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry its been so long guys ): I feel horrible. Ive been super busy and this week I was sick. I had a perfect chapter made up for this, but it got erased. It was long, and just all around perfect I'm going to re-write it tomorrow hopefully.**


	11. You don't Know

**Alright here it is guys! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

><p>*Flash back*<p>

"It's not like he can kill you, buddy. Calm down." Burt was watching me pace and laughing.

"This isn't funny. I'm about to ask my boyfriends dad for his hand in marriage! I have EVERY right to be freaking out!" I screamed.

"Kurt, calm down." Burt grabbed my shoulders. He wasn't stronger than me, but he still had a lot of power. "If you don't calm down I'm making Finn come home from Rachel's and knock some sense into you." Finn has almost killed me a few times. That got to me.

"Okay, I'm okay." I said more to myself than Burt.

"Alright, now go." He shoved me out the door.

I knocked twice before Mr. Anderson came to the door. "Hey, Kurt! Blaine isn't here."

"I know. May I come in?" Mr. Anderson nodded and let me in.

"What's up, kiddo?" He took a seat.

"As you know Blaine and I have been together for quite a while now." I perched on the recliner. "I'm very old fashioned; I want to do this right."

"Go on." Mr. Anderson smiled.

"Mr. Anderson, I would like to ask for your blessing. I love your son more than anything."

Mr. Anderson smiled and started crying. "Blaine always has nothing but praise to say about you, Kurt. Did he tell you what happened at the Saddie Hawkins dance back home?"

"No. What happened?"

"He had his cousin go with him. Karl was more than willing to, he too is gay, but when they showed up some of the jocks saw them. The jocks waited until Blaine was alone. They put duct tape over his mouth and took him this little corner behind the gym. They beat the living daylights out of him. He was in the hospital for a week. The boys who did this to him of course didn't get in any trouble because there were no witnesses. Karl couldn't find Blaine so he called his cell phone. Blaine didn't answer so Karl kept calling and walked around the school listening for it. When Karl found him, he was laying in a heap beside the trash can. Blaine wasn't moving and Karl said it looked like one of the jocks had stabbed him im the thigh and maybe again in the kidney.

"Blaine moved up here because he was scared to death of what would happen if he stayed at home. He told me about that day when Karofsky beat him up. He was about ready to move to his aunt's house. Then you came along, Kurt. You saved him. I nor him could ever repay you for that."

"Giving me your blessing would just about cover it, sir."

Mr. Anderson laughed. "Of course. Why would you think I would say no? I'm assuming the other part that would repay that would be Blaine saying yes, am I right?"

"Dead on, sir. Thank you very much. You have no idea what this means to me." I shook his hand. "I have to get going. Blaine just texted me saying he's on his way home. I'll be back around six. Don't tell him I was here."

"And you don't tell him I told you about the dance. Let him tell you on his own." Mr. Anderson opened the door for me. "Thank you, Kurt."

"Hey, Burt! I'm back! His dad said yes!" I ran into the house and plopped on the couch, lightly of course.

"That's great, kiddo. Now, you said you needed to talk about something?" Burt sat beside me.

"Yea. I want to bring him here after I go to his house. Could you guys make yourselves scarce? And by scarce I mean away from the house until at least ten?"

"No problem, Kurt." Burt hugged me.

"Thanks, Dad." Burt smiled at that. I don't call him Dad very often.

*end flash back*

(Blaine's P.O.V.)

_Oh my god. Did he actually just propose to me? Breathe Blaine, breathe. You need to answer him. Say yes. _My inner monologue was the only thing saying yes. I just wrapped my arms around Kurt's neck and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course!" Kurt slid the ring on my finger. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine. Let's go to my house. The vamps are out tonight." Kurt winked.

"O-okay." I stammered and took his hand. We walked down the stairs. "Hey Dad, we are going to Kurt's house for a bit. I said yes by the way."

"No later than eleven, Blaine. Thank you, Kurt." He nodded at us and smiled. Was that a tear? He turned away too fast for me to tell.

"No problem, sir." Kurt said, always being a gentleman.

I was pressed into Kurt's sofa. He was kissing me hard. I moved my head sideways so I could catch my breath. Kurt, not needing air, kept kissing me, he moved his lips down to my collar bone.

"Too many layers." He mumbled.

"You're one to talk." I giggled.

"True. Shirt off." I propped myself up on my elbows and he pushed my button up off my shoulders. He then pulled his off.

"You're beautiful, Kurt." I traced my hands down his chest.

"Nothing can be compared to beauty with you in the room." He kissed my colar bone.

I could've died right then. "Mm that feels so good."

Kurt smiled wickedly. "Shouldn't have said that." He stopped kissing there. "I'm a bit of a tease." He winked.

"No fair." I kissed him and he smiled. I moved my lips to his neck. "I love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you to the ends of the universes and back."

"You win. For now." He started tickling me.

"No! STOP!" I screamed. I started giggling uncontrollably. "KURT!"

He stopped. "Blaine. What's that?" Kurt was tracing a long scar on my side.

"Long story..." I moved to sit up and Kurt let me. "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure." He nodded. "Down the hall."

(Kurt's P.O.V.)

_I shouldn't have done that. He looked so hurt..._ A few minutes later I heard the water turn on. Shortly after I heard the most angelic voice come from the washroom.

_You're insecure,_  
><em>Don't know what for,<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<em>  
><em>Don't need make-up,<em>  
><em>To cover up,<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough,<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

I moved to sit against the wall across from the bathroom.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_So c-come on,_  
><em>You got it wrong,<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right,<em>  
><em>I put it in a song,<em>  
><em>I don't know why,<em>  
><em>You're being shy,<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

I started singing with him. He stopped momentarily, but continued.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na <em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>

_You don't know,_  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

How could he sing so majestically?

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful <em>

_If only you saw what I can see,_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately <em>

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

_That's what makes you beautiful _

The water had shut off shortly after I started in. Blaine opened the door. I simply stared at him from my spot on the floor. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Song used- What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Hope you all loved it! Reviews are amazing!<strong>


	12. Wedding

**I hope you all like this story as much as I do! Here's the next chapter (:**

* * *

><p>(Blaine's P.O.V)<p>

"Cedes I'm so happy right now." I leaned back in my chair.

"You should be. You're getting married to the most fine piece of man I've ever seen tommorow." Mercedes sat beside me.

"It's not everyday a gay guy gets his dream to come true, hobbit." Santana sat on my other side. "So we brought you here because its your bachelor party. You gotta drink something. We have been here for two hours and all you've had are three waters and a diet coke. Drink up boy!"

"I guess I could drink something...Maybe a coors lite?" I asked Santana.

"Blow job coming right up." She said walking away.

"I don't want shots. I want to be able to think tomorrow." I groaned. "And not about 'am I gonna puke or burp?' Why is she like this?"

"You have to get your own drink if you want the thing you asked for, B. Sorry thats just her." Rachel rubbed my back as I banged my head on the table and left it there.

"At least I can use shock factor to get back at her." I said, sitting back up and crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you-" Mercedes got cut off by Tana.

"Here you go, hobbit!" She put the drink down. As she was giving everyone else there's I put my hands behind my back and grabbed the glass with my mouth. I swallowed and kept the glass in my mouth. "Where is your drink?" I opened my mouth and took out the glass. "How did.."

"I used to take these all the time back home with a bunch of my friends. We would get drunk then take them then bet on actual blow jobs." I said simply putting the glass upside down and getting up. I came back minutes later with another diet coke. "So I kinda got good at these."

*Meanwhile*

(Kurt's P.O.V.)

Stupid grizzleys. They hide from you and think you can't see them. I walked around the huge bolder it ran behind. I jumped up on top of the boulder and crawled to the edge. I felt my fangs coming back out. I got to the edge and stood up. I got ready to pounce on it. The bear heard something and took off running. "Fuck this." I ran after it and launched myself onto its neck. I bit in and tore. The bear dropped. I twisted its neck. The bear was lifeless under me. "Finally." I sunk my fangs into its exposed vien and sucked it dry.

"Kurt! Where'd you go man?" I heard Finn yell. I snuck around behind him and jumped him. "AH!" He laughed and rolled to the ground pinning my under him. "Man you look gross. How do you mannage to make such a mess?"

"I go into full preditor mode while hunting, Finn. Get off. I have to go get something else. I need to be completely full." I shoved him off and ran to the east. I spotted a mountain lion. I stalked after it and got ready to lunge at it when it's mate walked up. They rubbed against each other and purred. The female one laid down first, then the male curled around her. I backed away. "Kurt what are you doing?" Finn whisper yelled at me. "I cant kill them. I just cant." I ran off again.

"They might have a family Finn! I'm getting married tomorrow! I can't kill a mother animal! She looked pregnant also. I just can't do that." Something to the west caught my eye. "Hey. big group of deer over there. I got dibs on that huge buck." I ran into the brush and broke two of the deers necks before any of them had a chance to react. The others ran off, but not before I bit into another buck's neck. I drub the two bucks off and left the third for Finn.

I drank the two dry and felt so full I might've pucked if I could. "Ready to go, Finn?" We left the mountain and ran the two thousand miles back home.

*The next day*

(Blaine's P.O.V.)

"Dad, I'm so nervous. Where's Mom?" I sat down and tried to calm down. "I need to breathe. I can't think straight. Damn Santana."

"What do I have to do with any of this?" She asked innocently.

I shot my best bitch face at her. I straightend my already strait bow tie. "Should I have gone with a tie instead?" I sighed. "Someone get me some water please?"

My mom appeared just then with a water bottle in hand. "Here."

"Thanks. Where were you?" I took a long drink from it.

"Filling this up. I figured if you were anything like me, you would be worrying about if you chose the right thing to wear and you would need water." She winked.

"Exactly what happened, Mrs. Anderson." Mercedes laughed.

"Charleston. I never went by Anderson." She smiled.

"Blaine. Ten minutes dude." Finn stuck his head into the room we were all sitting in. "Rachel, you look amazing."

"Thanks Finn." She blushed. "Alright girls. Let's get in line."

Rachel and Finn were in the front, next was Cedes and Sam, then Tana and Puck, and finally Tina and Mike. My father and I pulled up the rear.

We neared the front I and dared look at Kurt. He looked gorgeous. I almost started walking faster. My dad had a death grip on my arm. Thanks dad. We got infront of Kurt and my dad kissed my cheek and took Kurt's hand and put it in mine.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Kurt Elizebeth Hummel and Blaine Darren Anderson in holy matrimony..."

"With this ring I thee wed." Kurt slid the ring on my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." I did the same.

"And by the power invested in my by the great state of Iowa, I know pronounce you husbands. You may kiss." The pastor closed his book and Kurt placed his hands on either side of my face, he whispered I love you then kissed me deep yet softly. I put my hands on his hips. I whispered love you back.

Our guests stood up and clapped. Kurt bent down and motioned for me to get on his back. I did and he walked back down the isle. People laughed. "You're amazing, Kurt." I said into his ear. "I love you."

"And I love you, Mr. Blaine Darren Hummel-Anderson." He kissed me again the walked out the doors with me in tow. "Let's go get this reception over with so we can get to the 'after party'." He winked and we walked into the gym. Everyone appauded and came to congradulate us.

Halfway through Finn decided he wanted to give a speech. "I've known Blaine for a little over a year, but this hobbit has burrowed his way into my heart. Blaine, you're awesome dude. I've never seen Kurt this happy. Hell, I don't think Burt has ever seen Kurt this happy either, eh Burt?"

"Nope." He smiled.

"Point made. Have a beautiful life together you two."

A few other speaches were made and it came around to the glass clinking kissing part of the wedding. People clinked there glasses for a full minute then laughed when Kurt and I broke apart and I was red faced.

Our first dance as husbands rolled around next and we slow danced to Katy Perry's Part Of Me. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We skipped the parents dance part and invited everyone up to dance with us. The glee club did a few numbers and Rachel danced with me a couple times.

The reception didn't end until midnight. "You ready gorgeous?" Kurt appeared behind me. He had wrapped his arms around my stomach and was kissing my neck. "I hunted extra last night so that I wouln't...hurt you." I could tell he was going to say kill.

"Let's go baby. Sooner we leave, the sooner we get there. Where is there anyways?" I asked.

"You'll see."


	13. Honeymoon

**Sorry it's been a while guys. I've been busy and sick.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I squirmed in my seat.<p>

"I'm not telling you. Sit back and enjoy the ride, Blaine. It will be a while so take a nap or read your book." He reached into the bag behind me and grabbed the novel I was currently reading.

"Fine. Tell me when we get close okay?" I asked and opened to the page I was on.

"Sure thing. We have to get on a plane in about an hour." He sped up a little.

"So we are flying?" I got a little more excited. "Can I at least know what type of clothing you packed for me? Warm? Cold?"

"Mild." He said nothing more.

"That's helpful." I pouted and read my book.

"That face isn't going to work love. Not this time." He winked at me and sped up.

"Fine." I didn't bother asking anything more. About an hour later Kurt's hand had migrated to my thigh. He was rubbing little circles with his thumb and it was driving me nuts. "I give up." I closed my book and set it in the back seat. Kurt gave me a questioning glance. "Your thumb. It's distracting. But I like it." I placed my hand over his. "I love you."

He smiled. "Love you more."

"Nuh-uh." I laughed.

"Yuh-huh." He gave me a joking glare. "Who's the one who is changing the other's mortality?" He asked and kissed my cheek.

"Okay...you win for now." I smiled and leaned back in my chair.

I must've fallen asleep because next thing I knew, we were parked in an airport and Kurt was gently shaking me awake. "Come on sleepy head. We have a twelve hour flight ahead of us. You can sleep on it."

He wasn't kidding. Almost fourteen hours later we landed. He made me listen to music when we departed and when we landed to I wouldn't know where we were. "Okay, so where are we?" I asked, taking off the ear buds.

"Look out the window over there." He smiled and pointed to the wall behind me.

I gasped. Outside stood none other than the Eiffel Tower. "Paris?" I turned around and hugged Kurt. "You are amazing." I kissed him.

"The city of love my dear." He grabbed our few bags from the baggage claim area and led the way out of the airport. He hailed a cab. "Pour le Ritz s'il vous plaît." He told the driver.

"I love when you speak French. It's so sexy." I kissed him and he kissed back.

"Let's wait until we get to the house, Blaine." He pulled away then laughed when he saw the cab drivers face.

"Les nouveaux mariés?" The driver asked.

"Oui." Kurt responded. "He asked if we were newly weds."

"Avez-vous déjà été à Paris avant?" The cab driver pulled to a stop in front of the house.

"He asked if We have been to Paris before, I have, but have you?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so. J'ai, mais il n'a pas. Il s'agit de sa première fois. C'est notre lune de miel. Told him it was our honey moon."

"Amusez-vous vous deux." The cab driver laughed.

Kurt laughed as well. "He wished us well and asked that we not break the house." I blushed and Kurt paid the driver. "Je vous remercie." He grabbed our bags and I walked up to the door and waited outside the door for him.

"It's cold out there." I rubbed my arms.

"Well, the sun is down. What do you expect, silly? Let's go." He smiled.

Kurt set the bags inside the door and came back outside the door. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me through the threshold. I giggled and kissed him deeply. He didn't set me down until we came to the bedroom. "There's a very large Jacuzzi in the master bathroom. You wanna test it out?" He asked winking.

"Sure." I said. He sat me down.

"I'll give you a few human minutes. There's a mini fridge in the kitchen that has booze in it." He left the room.

_I'm really doing this. _I thought to myself. _I am going to have sex tonight. I am a married man. I am a man married to a man. Oh god. _I started sweating a little. I went into the bathroom and washed the gel out of my hair in the sink. I towel dried it, and it looked messy. Like super messy, but I was tired of the gel so whatever. Kurt loves me, he won't run away with my hair like this. "Hey you good with wine? Everything else smells old." Kurt called from the kitchen._  
><em>

"Yeah, wine's good." I called back. I started the Jacuzzi and put some lavender scented bubble bath in it. Kurt came in just as I was turning the water off. "Hey." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He set the glasses down. "Well hello there." Placing his hands on my hips he kissed me. "Shall we get in?"

"Yeah." I pulled off my shirt and pants and he did the same. "You first."

Kurt climbed in the tub and scooted back to the edge so i could fit between his legs comfortably. He kissed my neck. "You're gorgeous."

"Hardly," I said tilting my neck and closing my eyes. "That feels amazing."

Kurt started rubbing my shoulders. "Blaine, you are gorgeous. Don't put yourself down."

"Okay. As long as you keep doing that." I was referring to him rubbing my neck.

"Really. That's all you want tonight? Well, I guess my plans could wait." He laughed.

"You know what I meant." I relaxed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my middle.

"When?"

"Whenever." We were on the same page. I could tell.

"Okay." We sat like that for a little while, but soon I felt a hand on the inside of my thigh. "I love you." Kurt whispered into my ear. "I love you so much, please tell me if I hurt you. Please."

"I promise." I let the water drain and stepped out of the tub. Toweling myself off I headed to the bedroom. "Well come on." I laughed and lay back on the bed. Kurt got out and ran to me. With his speed, he was dry when he got to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, kissing my neck. "Please. Please tell me if I hurt you in the slightest bit." He pulled up and looked into my eyes.

I acted childish and crossed my heart. "Promise."

He laughed at that and kissed my neck again, this time with more hunger. He kissed down my chest and took my dick into his mouth. _Impressive, _I thought, _he must've hunted more than I thought. _He kept sucking me off until I was almost to my end. He pulled away and came back up to kiss me feverishly. "You're sure about this?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes. Now stop talking and make love to me." I said smiling.

He smiled back and motioned for me to turn over. I did and blushed a little at how exposed I was. "Just breathe." I heard the lube bottle snap open then felt a cold finger push at my entrance.

"Damn that's cold. And I'm not talking about the lube." I laughed. He did too and pushed another finger in. He started rubbing my thigh to relax me. One more. "Oh shit." I dropped my head into my arms.

"Found it." He laughed and pulled his fingers out. "Relax, Blaine." He reminded me again. Slowly he pushed inside me.

"Shit. You're huge." I groaned.

"Relax baby. It's gonna hurt worse if you don't.

I woke up laying on my back. I wasn't sure how long I had slept. Kurt was gone. "Kurt?" I called into the room.

"In the kitchen." He sounded upset.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. _Why am I not hungry? The sun is in the middle of the sky so I must've slept past noon. _I wondered to myself.

"I guess."

"Why are you sounding so glum? Last night was amazing." I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and for the first time caught a glimpse of my skin. "Kurt...How long was I asleep?"

"Three days..." He wouldn't look at me.

Three days...

~Flashback~

_"How long does the transformation take?" I asked. _

_"Usually about three days. And the person going through the transformation doesn't remember an hour before they were bitten usually." Kurt responded paying for our coffee. _

_"Any idea why?" I asked sipping my mocha._

_"The venom changes everything, it probably messes the brain up a bit." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me to our usual table. _

~End Flash Back~

"You asked me right as we were climaxing. I lost control and couldn't say no. I'm so sorry." He looked out the window.

"Kurt," I started. "Kurt, fucking look at me. Do I look like I'm upset about this?" He just looked into my eyes. If vampires could cry, he would be. "No. I don't. I feel more alive than I ever have. I love you, and you changing me didn't change that." I smiled at him. "I'm kinda thirsty though...what do you say to going way out into the country and hunting?"

"I think that sounds really good. I haven't moved from this spot since I bit you. I took a shower and came in here." He stood up as I got off him. "Hearing you scream in pain was killing me though. Last night you stopped. I was so scared it had killed you. Two hours later you moaned in pain and screamed again. I have never been, nor will I ever be, happy to hear you in pain. And I mean that in the most loving way possible. Let's go." He took my hand and led me out the back door. "Follow me. Run."

I saw then how he never ran into things. Everything was as clear as if I were walking.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this. I worked hard on it. I bet no one saw Blaine turning into a vamp that soon eh? Review and Sub!<strong>


	14. AN2

**Sorry its been so long guys. I have been on vacation and my computer was down. I will update all stories this week. **


	15. Same Tempurature

**New chapter finally(: **

* * *

><p>I can't believe how clear everything is. I wore contacts before my change and now I don't need them. My dad would love this. He has such bad vision. But I'm not going to change him. That would not be okay. I promised Kurt I wouldn't change anyone unless they were very close to me and dieing, then and only then could I change someone.<p>

"So," Kurt sat up on the bed. "What are you going to do about your dad?"

"I don't know. I'll get honey hazel contacts I guess and just wear them around him. I can't tell him. He would have a heart attack. That and you threatend no sex for a month if I told him. I can't handle that." I looked hungerly at him. Lust was starting to cloud my thoughts.

"I have a proposition." He let me pull him back down.

"And that would be?" I kissed his neck, biting lightly.

"You've always bottomed. I have never bottomed before. Not even when I was human..." He trailed off. Not that he had a choice though. I was on him faster than humanly possible, because well I'm not human.

"Fuck yes. You don't even have to ask." I kissed him hungerly and tore off his shirt along with mine. I pulled his boxers off.

"Eager are we?" He chuckled and pulled my boxers off me.

"Spread." The good thing about being a vamp was no prepping. I shoved in and started up a steady rythmn. "And yes. I am very eager."

He started fisting himself. "Shit that feels good." He moaned. "I'm so close."

"Already?" He nodded. "Shit, Kurt." I picked up the pace.

Kurt came apart so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short. I am gettin sick.<strong>


	16. AN3

**I think I'm going to continue this...what do you guys think? Should I?**


End file.
